


Joe Dawson: Surveillance, History, Confuse, Mystery, Light

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Sentence Ficlet meme, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-sentence ficlets for Snowylight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe Dawson: Surveillance, History, Confuse, Mystery, Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> My thanks to Morgynleri for sanity-checking.

**Surveillance**

The Watcher Academy taught surveillance techniques - the art of surreptitious observance, stealth technology, covert and comprehensive snooping into any and every corner of an Immortal’s life; Joe far preferred to simply watch and listen advertently, and occasionally ask his friends a question or two over a pint of good beer.

* * *

 **History**

History, thought Joe as he sorted through a stack of notes in a surprising variety of hands, is a lot more laundry-lists than mighty challenges and noble speeches; the particular sheet he’d been looking for finally emerged, written in a precise and difficult script: _Item: Two sets cradle-linens for My Lady Salisbury’s child, a boy, lately come after long travail, to be embroidered as befits the Heir of the house; Item: one linen shroud for the babe still-born to Margaret the wet-nourice…._ The stories told by the laundry lists were far more human than those recorded in the charters.

* * *

 **Confuse**

“There,” muttered Joe as he put the finishing touches on his (completely accurate, utterly implausible) report of a Challenge thwarted by an actual artificial thunderstorm (courtesy of an individual going by the name of Tesla) and a re-enactment of the Wild Hunt, “That should confuse them thoroughly on all possible levels.”

* * *

 **Mystery**

The mystery was not how fast the beer stock — and the whisky stock — was depleted; no, the mystery was how Duncan could possibly persuade Methos to go running with him the morning after such a night before, even on the island. Joe heard the door shut behind the laughing voices and buried his face back in the pillows.

* * *

 **Light**

Three heads — light and dark and darker — were bent close together in the corner; Joe wondered what Amanda was talking Duncan into talking Methos into this time — or the other way around. In any case, he’d find out soon enough.

* * *


End file.
